This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of raspberry (Rubus idaeus L.) plant named ‘Pacific Royale’. ‘Pacific Royale’ originated as a seedling from a cross between an unknown female raspberry plant (unpatented) and an unknown male raspberry plant (unpatented) in 2003 in Oxnard, Calif.
The new cultivar was first propagated in Watsonville, Calif. in June 2007 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Watsonville, Calif. for two generations. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for prior to the filing of this application. ‘Pacific Royale’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.